Heart Vacancy
by Mapa1996
Summary: This is the story of how i met the love of my life Brittany S. Pierce. This story tells all the problems we overcame just to keep our love. But you know what.. It was worth it.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Santana Lopez and this is how I met the love of my life, Brittany S. Pierce.

It was summer before my freshman year. I had just move to Lima, Ohio. Since it was summer I didn't have the chance to meet anyone by the first week. One day I was reading in my porch when a car came and parked in the house next to mine. A blond girl, blue eyes, tall got out of the car. While they were unpacking their bags the girl saw me. She came to me and introduced herself.

"Hi, I´m Brittany. You just moved? Because I haven't seen you before." She said.

" Hi, I´m Santana. Yeah I moved a week ago." I reply

"Oh, cool. How many people have you met yet?"

"Well counting with you.. One!" I smile a little shy. She laughed at my joke.. Although I didn't meant for it to be one. "Well you are welcome to hangout with me if you´d like," she said "Come to my house. We can get to know each other better since we are going to be neighbors." I nodded and followed her.

"Brittany come hel… Oh hi girls. Making friends already huh babe?" Brittany´s mom said

"Mom this is Santana. She just moved! I thought I can show her our house and get to know each other better since we will see each other daily." Brittany said with a happy tone in her voice. "Oh sure my darling. You are welcome at any time." Her mom replied. I smiled and nodded again. Brittany dragged me inside of her house where her little sister was playing video games.

"Do you want to play with her or we can go to my tree house outside." She asked me. "Uhm we can go outside. I'm not good with video games," I replied. We headed to the backyard where the tree house was. We climbed it and I saw that there were unicorns everywhere. I laid down in a pile of pillows when I heard a little scream. "Jesus Christ!" I screamed. A cat jumped out of the pillows and it run away. "Oh, sorry ´bout that. Its **Lord Tubbington** my cat. He likes sleeping there," she said laughing.

"So, Santana. Where do you come from?"

"I came from Miami, Florida. My dad got a job offer," I reply.

"I used to live in Cincinnati with my dad. But then I decide to come here with my mom. My sister lives there with him, she came a few weeks only. Then she´ll go back," she said in a sad tone. I didn't like to see her sad so I asked her where does she study.

" I will be going to William McKinley High School. You?"

"Me too! We are going to the same school!" I said with a exited tone. She jumped and hugged me. It was weird at first but then it felt good so I hugged her back. "I feel we are going to be great friends," she said. "I thought we already were." I told her hugging her tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

The weeks after that were good. Brittany and I spend all day together. One week before school started Brittany took me to a party that one of her friends from school made. When we got to the house I froze when I saw one new beetle parked outside.

"Umh Britt.. who´s house does this belong to?" I asked.

"Oh, its my friend Quinn´s house. You´re gonna love her!" She said while we reach for the door. When we enter we saw that there were few people but not a lot. There was an Asian dude dancing in the dance floor and a guy with curly hair with him.

"Brittany you came!" a blond girl scream while she hugged Brittany.

"I did Q! This is Santana. She move a couple of weeks ago. She is going to start school with us." She said while hugging me.

"Nice to meet you Santana. I´m glad that you are here." Quinn said.

"Same. You have a pretty neat house!" I answer. I was really nervous, but having Brittany by my side made me feel happy.

"Come I´ll make you meet some of the guys."

"Uhm ok…"

We headed to the kitchen where I saw a kid in a Mohawk was drinking and talking to a tall white guy sitting next to him. "Guys this is Santana. She moved a couple weeks ago from… Uhm where are you from again?" She asked me.

"Florida," I answer.

"Oh yes! Well she will be starting school with us so be gentle." She said hugging me.

"Hi, I´m Finn Hudson. _This_ is my best friend Noah Puckerman. You can call him Puck." The white guy said.

"Yes I am Puck. Nice to meet you blah blah blah. Can we get into the drinking game now?" The guy in the Mohawk said a bit mad. At first he didn't look up but then he did and when he saw me his eyes went wide and he stood up. I laughed and I told Quinn that I would go see Brittany so we can play.

When I was getting out of the kitchen I saw Brittany dancing with the Asian dude and the other guy. I stare at her for a few seconds. I felt something inside of me, something I haven´t felt before. It was, well unexplainable. After a few minutes of staring at her she saw me.

"Santana!" she said really happy, "Come dance with us! This is Mike," she pointed at the Asian guy, "and this is Matt," pointing at the other guy.

"Nice to meet you." I said while I walked to the dancing floor. When I reached it Brittany held my hand and pull me close to her. My heart was racing like crazy and I really don't know why. We dance some few songs when Puck came running and yelling something about shots.

"Come. Lets go see what´s going on." Brittany said holding my hand and walking towards the kitchen. When we got there we saw a bunch of shot glasses in the table.

"Guys we are going to play… I have never ever!" Puck said very exited.

"How do you play?" I asked.

"You´re kidding right" Puck said. I rolled my eyes and looked at Brittany.

"No. Back in Florida we only.. well we only drank" I said.

"Well we say something that we haven´t done and if the others have done it they have to drink a shot." Quinn explained, "I´ll show you. I have never ever… been to Florida! Now since you _have _been there you need to drink!" She said pointing at me. I grabbed a shot and drank it and I saw that Puck had one too.

"Ok, my turn ladies!" Puck said, "I have never ever… had a pet." I drank another shot while Britt and Quinn did too. My turn came and I didn't know what to say, so I lied. "I have never ever kissed a guy." I looked over to Brittany and saw that she didn't get a shot neither. Quinn did but I wasn't worry about her. I was shocked when I saw that Brittany didn´t get one because I didn't understand how she couldn't have not kiss when she was.. hot! The game ended. Puck was drunk, so Finn took him home. Mike and Matt had passed out in the living room, while me, Quinn and Brittany went upstairs. I wasn't that drunk so I didn't have trouble going up the stairs. Britt didn't had that much either, but Quinn did. She grabbed us by the shoulders and said "We should join the Cheerios this year. Like the three of us." I didn't know what she was talking about so I just laughed.

"What are the Cheerios?" I asked Brittany.

"Oh they are cheerleaders from McKinley. They are really popular. Quinn hasn't stop talking about that since last year. I think it would actually be cool if we joined." She explained to me. I nodded and smile. We finally got into Quinn´s room and we put her in the bed. Me and Brittany went to the room next door, which I believe that the room belonged to her sister because it was pink and had some pictures in the wall of her and another blond girl. We laid down in the bed and Brittany turned looking at me and let out a small sight. "I´m really glad I met you Santana."

"Me too Britt-Britt!" I said hugging her. When I called her that she smile and hugged me back. The weird feeling returned but I decided to let it go and just enjoy the moment. After a few minutes I saw that Britt had felt sleep, so I decided to do the same.


End file.
